The specification relates to audio recognition and coordination between audio and tracking of the corresponding text. It also relates to coordination between audio playback and tracking of the corresponding text.
Music enthusiasts have a general desire to view song lyrics while listening to the relevant audio. Traditionally, such users do so by viewing a static lyrics page, and manually scrolling through the lyrics and finding the exact line or words of the lyrics that are being uttered by the artists at a particular time.